A Little One
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Bayonetta a mother? Heaven's no. Maybe...


It's been a year since her battle with Jubileus and Balder. A year since Bayonetta has gained her memories back. A year where she can now relax without being prepared to be attacked by angles.

But….

She misses the little one. Her younger self.

Even though her memories of being the outcast were traumatic, she was able to maintain hope of a better future for herself.

Becoming a strong umbra witch like her mother.

She believed that. Of course she had too. In her early childhood, she had too. For her sake. For her mother's sake.

Even though it was a hassle keeping her close and making sure she survived, she was cute and adorable.

And she still is years later. Now as the Umbra Witch nicknamed Bayonetta.

Now she spends most of her time blending into society. Mostly shopping. It's been boring. Waiting around for something exciting to happen is boring. It's not the same as before.

Bayonetta and Jeanne are living with each other. It's nice to have someone living with you. Mostly kills the boredom. Jeanne became a history professor so she's busy and rarely home.

It's the weekend and she's done with paperwork. Bayonetta suggested they explore the city a little and go shopping. Jeanne agreed and they both left their home.

* * *

While shopping, her mind was drifting back in fourth. She couldn't get little Cereza out her mind. It was weird. All these thoughts are circling her head:

'Perhaps I misses being young? I mean don't get me wrong I still look young.'

Her daydreaming stopped when she heard Jeanne call her name.

"What's wrong Cereza?" She asked picking up green velvet coat.

"Nothing really. Just thinking." Bayonetta responds while looking at rose gold rings and earrings.

"What about?"

"My younger self."

Jeanne looks up from the coat rack and stares at Bayonetta.

"Your younger self?"

"Yes. I have been thinking about it for a few weeks now. I can't figure out why. Not even just my memories. I've been thinking of myself that Balder sent into this timeline."

Jeanne walks in front of her and asked,

"Cereza do you want a child?"

Bayonetta mind went blank as she stared at Jeanne. Bayonetta with children!?

Heavens no.

Hell no.

Maybe?

Bayonetta wanted to answer but couldn't. All she could utter is that she's done shopping and wanted to leave.

* * *

Bayonetta unlocks the front door and enters the house. Bayonetta goes to her room. She needed isolation. Jeanne had to run an errand so she won't be back for another hour. Gives her time to think about Jeanne's question.

'Cereza do you want a child?'

'Do I?' She thought.

She paced back and forth just imagining what it would be like to be a mother. The thoughts were of course filled with self doubt.

She doesn't picture herself as a mother or giving birth to a child. It was scary honestly. Bayonetta is hardly scared but these thoughts were slowly haunting her. She felt out of place now.

She's now angry at Jeanne for even asking that horrendous question.

Children will never be in the picture.

Then again… She wouldn't mind.

A little human im her arms seemed nice. She can see a life with one child. Maybe two but no more than that.

She hears the front door and knows it's Jeanne. She walks out of her room to tell Jeanne what she has been thinking about before.

"Jeanne I think I do want a child."

Jeanne, in shock, quickly turns her head to look at Bayonetta to confirm that she is serious about it. She is serious.

"Are you sure Cereza? It's a lot of responsibility. Are you up for that?"

She is up for it. Her mother raised her right even in her prison. She learned what she can from her mother before her passing. She believes she will be a good mother.

"Yes Jeanne. I believe I'm up for it. I'm ready for the responsibility. Not everything is perfect. I will love my child no matter what while making sure I'm a good mother."

Jeanne grabs her shoulders, "Then I believe in you too. I've always wanted to be a godmother." She says and winked at Bayonetta.

Bayonetta chuckles,"Thank you Jeanne."

They hug and talk more about preparing for a new flesh of life walking into this world.

* * *

One Years Later

Bayonetta is so happy. After 64 hours of pain from contractions and the baby taking its sweet ass time, she gave birth to a baby girl. She was a beautiful girl with her eyes.

The nurse opened her door to let everyone in. They were all entranced by the baby like they were under hypnosis. She is cute though so she can't blame them for falling in love at first sight.

She let Jeanne hold her for a while. She was ready to leave the hospital as soon as possible. She hates hospitals. She's been there for days and needed to be outside or at least in the comfort of her own home.

"So what is her name?"

"Her name is Rosa. My mothers name."

Everyone in the room awed. Jeanne put her down in her little bed next to the window so she can help Bayonetta pack her stuff.

They left the hospital a few hours later than usual. Kind of sucked but blessed her baby girl was healthy to be taken home.

They got home and Bayonetta went to put her daughter into her crib. Her and Jeanne spent an hour putting it together and it was beautiful. She sat next to her and began singing to her.

Bayonetta is happy. Her baby is safe. She has faith in herself to be a good mother.

She now has a little one.


End file.
